


Mystery of Love

by LostPotter



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostPotter/pseuds/LostPotter
Summary: Sal odia el silencio, pero con Larry nunca hay silencio. Ni incomodidad. Solo zumbidos, felicidad y paz.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 7





	Mystery of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Primera cosa que escribo de este par. Bendita sea la cuarentena por permitirme conocer este videojuego, aaaaaaaaaa.

Lo que más le gustaba a Sal de quedarse a dormir en el apartamento de Larry era la presencia de los sonidos a la hora de dormir. 

Sí, era un pensamiento extraño. Estaba consciente de ello, pero también era capaz de justificarse a sí mismo. Del primer piso hacia arriba, todo se hallaba en el más absoluto de los silencios. Era capaz de oír sus propios pensamientos a la hora de irse a dormir, oyendo incluso las suaves pisadas de Gizmo cuando se despertaba en la madrugada, queriendo ir a su caja de arena o a comer algo. El silencio parecía envolver algo, intentaba ocultar alguna cosa que se sucedía tras las esquinas oscurecidas del edificio. Sal no confiaba en el silencio, el silencio era molesto.  
Pero el apartamento de Larry y su mamá, ubicado en el sótano, tenía absolutamente todos los sonidos. Estaban los zumbidos del generador eléctrico, el ligero traqueteo de los caños de agua, la suave tensión de la calefacción que recorría el edificio, y el viento que silbaba a través del cristal de una ventana mal colocada en la puerta que daba al patio trasero del edificio. Por no mencionar, claro está, que su mamá siempre dejaba el televisor encendido cuando se iba a la cama. Y ellos dos, quizás peleando de forma inconsciente contra el silencio, dejaban la radio encendida en un volumen muy bajo.

A Sal le encantaba quedarse a dormir en casa de Larry, a pesar de que su papá no lo viera con demasiados buenos ojos al principio. Pero su padre, luego de darse finalmente el gusto de conocer a Larry y descubrir que había un buen muchacho debajo de ese aspecto desgarbado y esas camisetas de bandas de heavy metal, decidió que no iba a quejarse. Pero, siempre que el peli azul iba a descender por el ascensor en dirección a la casa de su amigo con intención de quedarse a dormir, su padre siempre le decía la misma frase: «Ten cuidado»

“¿Cuidado de qué?” solía preguntarse él, mientras ambos se divertían con alguna estúpida película de terror, cocinaban juntos la cena para no molestar a la mamá de Larry o agitaban la cabeza con violencia al descontrolado ritmo de una canción de metal “¿De qué debería cuidarme? Larry es mi mejor amigo, jamás me haría nada”. Claro que la preocupación de su pobre padre no iba por un daño que el castaño pudiese llegar a hacerle, y claro que él debió darse cuenta de eso una de esas noches, mientras se preparaban para ir a dormir.   
Iban en su penúltimo año de preparatoria. El siguiente era el último, y luego la universidad. Sal no tenía aún claro lo que quería hacer, y se descubrió pensando en ello mientras deslizaba su sobre de dormir encima de una manta arrojada en el suelo. Junto a él había otra, dónde Larry dejaría su sobre, sobre que estaba buscando con insistencia dentro de un armario. Por la radio, en uno de esos programas de trasnoche, hablaban del terrible accidente que se llevó la vida de Lady Diana. Era la vigésima vez en la semana que hablaban acerca de ello. Sal jamás se vio demasiado interesado en esa clase de asuntos, pero dejó su cerebro ir mientras planchaba con las palmas de sus manos el sobre de dormir, con apenas un par de cicatrices sobre el dorso de estas cortesía del accidente de hace muchos años atrás. Se preguntó qué tan terrible sería haberte casado para solo tener un par de bebés y entonces se detuvo, apretando la tela de su sobre de dormir debajo de sus manos, y su cerebro decidió que era buen momento recordar las palabras de su papá entonces. ¿Que se cuide?, ¿Acaso temía que el sueño del subconsciente de su único hijo se hiciera realidad?

— Creo que mi padre cree que estamos saliendo a escondidas o algo por el estilo -exclamó él, recuperando de algún sitio de su ser su clásico tono de voz despreocupado. Seguramente jamás volvería a pensarlo, pero agradecía llevar la prótesis facial cubriendo todo su rostro: él jamás se enteraría de lo sonrojado que estaba en realidad. No sabía qué reacción esperar de Larry pero él se limitó a dejar ir una risa, arrojando su sobre de dormir, finalmente localizado, sobre la manta junto al de él. 

— Dile que no se preocupe. Que si fuera tu novio no tendría vergüenza de decirle -replicó, dejándose caer como un peso muerto encima del sobre. Sal sacudió la cabeza, se quitó los zapatos y arrojó uno con fuerza contra el interruptor de la luz, logrando apagarla. Se sumieron entonces en una penumbra ligera, ya que Larry tenía conectada una pequeña luz para ver apenas a ras del suelo. Él juraba que era muy útil, pero jamás les ha servido para nada- ¡Wow!, Más despacio Michael Jordan.

— Al menos no volví a quebrar ninguna fotografía familiar -replicó él con sorna, recostándose igualmente encima de su sobre de dormir. La cinta que mantenía sujeta su prótesis facial le fastidiaba al recostarse, por lo que se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza…no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Larry. Él lo estaba mirando y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el castaño alzó las cejas- ¿Qué pasa?

— No me digas que, después de dos años, te sigue dando vergüenza enseñarme tu rostro.

— Bueno, tampoco lo has visto demasiadas veces en estos dos años -Sal mantenía los dedos alrededor de la hebilla de su máscara, esperando que Larry volteara hacia otro lado. No lo hizo, y una sonrisa maligna se formó en sus labios. Él acabó por dejar ir un quejido antes de deshacerse de la prótesis. Su piel tomó algo de aire entonces, y estiró el brazo para dejarla a un lado mientras clavaba la vista en el techo sobre sus cabezas. No quería voltear hacia nada que pudiera regresarle el reflejo de su rostro. Habían pasado casi diez años desde el día del accidente, y aun así seguía siendo un auténtico tormento.

— ¿Sal? -él no giró el rostro hacia Larry- ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos escuchando heavy metal, aquella vez que tu máscara salió volando y me lastimó la nariz de lo rápido y fuerte que sacudías la cabeza?

Él lo recordó. Bastante claro, de hecho. Esa tarde había sido la primera vez en varios meses que Larry pudo ver su rostro, y tuvo que ser de una forma tan torpe. Una risa le agitó momentáneamente el pecho, y asintió suavemente.

— Esa vez…tomé tu máscara y te la regresé. Tú me miraste, tomaste la máscara y…empezaste a llorar. ¿Por qué?, no me habías hecho tanto daño.

— Lloré porque no apartaste la mirada -replicó el peliazul sin pensarlo demasiado, ya que esa era la auténtica razón, y de Larry recibió un silencio compresible. Él era consciente del horror que representaba su rostro deformado, al menos para sí mismo. Sabe cuán horroroso es verlo, cuan poco se lo pudieron reconstruir en esa cirugía. Por algo llevaba siempre puesta la prótesis facial. Podía comprender cualquier reacción de horror que tomara alguien al verla sin la bendita máscara puesta…pero Larry había actuado de forma completamente normal cuando la vio por primera vez, como si su rostro estuviese bien y sano. Como si no tuviera nada de qué avergonzarse. Y eso…simplemente fue mucho más fuerte que él.

— No te preocupes. Llorar es muy punk -bromeó él, dándole un codazo en las costillas. Sal sonrió y finalmente giró el rostro hacia él, y ahí estaba. Ninguna reacción extraña cruzó por el rostro ajeno. Nada de nada. Era de locos.

— Seguro que si fuese tu novio querrías que llevara siempre la máscara puesta -bromeó él, y se le escapó una risa al ver le gesto de indignación en el rostro de Larry.

— ¿Estás loco?, ¿cómo se supone que bese a mi novio si siempre trae la máscara puesta? -bufó él, una sonrisa traicionando la expresión ofendida que quiso adoptar, y Sal se retorció sobre si mismo con una risa.

— ¿Vas a besarme todo el tiempo?

— ¡Como si pudiera cansarme de besarte! -Sal notó cuan fuerte le ardía el rostro, pero aquella conversación, para su suerte, había finalizado. Larry bosteó largamente y, tras mascullar por lo bajo algo similar a "buenas noches", se dio la media vuelta, listo para dormir. Sal se lo quedó mirando, contemplando como su rostro poco a poco se sumía en las manos de los sueños, y la sonrisa chistosa que doblaba sus labios regresó a una expresión ligeramente más seria. 

Con cuidado, estiró una de sus manos hacia él. El cabello largo de Larry se desparramaba encima de su almohada, por todo el suelo. Tenía el cabello más bonito que el de él, ¡que injusto!. Tomó entre sus dedos uno de los mechones castaños y lo frotó suavemente, una pequeña sonrisa invadiendo sus labios. ¿Por qué no podría hacer eso siempre?, ¿qué lo detenía de enredar los dedos en su cabello siempre que quisiera?. Un mohín volvió a apoderarse de sus labios al pensar en ello.

— Yo sí que quiero ser tu novio -admitió Sal en un susurro, sintiendo entonces un cálido tacto sobre sus dedos. Abrió los ojos como platos y ahí estaba, Larry sin abrir los ojos sujetó un par de sus dedos. Apretó los dientes y su estómago dio un vuelco, pero todo lo que recibió de parte de él fue una suave y cansada risa. Era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba de esa forma.

— Bien, Sal. Ya era hora de que me lo pidieras.


End file.
